Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an instrument panel for a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
An an instrument panel is typically mounted on a transverse mounting bar which extends in a transverse direction of a vehicle between opposing A-pillar gussets of a vehicle body.
From DE 10 2009 058 688 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, a class-specific instrument panel for a vehicle is known. This has an instrument panel upper part, having an airbag assembly integrated on the passenger side. The airbag assembly has a frame-shaped firing channel wall delimiting the firing channel. The firing channel is covered by an airbag cover on its airbag exit side. At the opposing side, an airbag module is mounted which among other things can comprise the airbag and a gas generator. The firing channel wall with the attached airbag module is molded at the bottom side of the instrument panel upper part.
In DE 10 2009 058 688 A1, the firing channel wall is supported via a fixing tab on the transverse mounting bar. In this way, the weight force of the airbag assembly is not supported solely by the instrument panel upper part, but is also carried by the transverse mounting bar.
In the conventional art, when temperatures in a vehicle are high, in particular in hot climates, without additional support on the transverse mounting bar there is a danger of material flow in the upper part of the instrument panel, causing the contour of the firing channel wall to appear on the display of the instrument panel. Also, attaching the assembly to the transverse mounting bar helps prevent an operational unfolding of the airbag assembly up into the resonance range.
Also, supplying the abovementioned mounting tab for support of the airbag assembly on the transverse mounting bar is coupled with an increase in the component weight as well as an increased component cost.